Simplify the expression. $ (-4z^{4}+2z^{3}+5z) + (3z^{5}+z^{3}+z ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4z^{4}+2z^{3}+5z + 3z^{5}+z^{3}+z$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{4 z^4} + {2 z^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 z} + {3 z^5} + { z^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ z} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 z^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 z^4} + { z^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ z} $ Add the coefficients. $3z^{5}-4z^{4}+3z^{3}+6z$